Bad Pick-Up Lines Work
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Stingue AU Rogue works at a coffee shop Sting happens across this shop and falls in love at first sight he keeps trying to get the other to give him his number and go out with him and once he's successful fun ensues


A/N: Hey all again I hope you guys enjoy this story it's my first Fairy Tail fanfic and first Stingue so please don't give me any nasty comments constructive criticism is welcome. Also Sting will be older than Rogue in this fanfic. This is a fic that was written for my dear friend. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters

Sting's POV

I smiled to myself as I grabbed my coat I was on the way to the coffee shop I frequented now don't get me wrong it's not the coffee I go there for it is the raven haired ruby eyed barista. I suppose you could say it was love at first sight, I was at the other side of town doing some shopping when I happened to look into a coffee shop along the way and there I saw the red eyed beauty I just had to go in and try to get his number but he refused that was a week ago, I've been going every day since.

So here I was heading to that same coffee shop like I always did. It took me half an hour to reach my destination. As I entered I saw that 'god…not again…' look come onto his usually expressionless face. I walked up to the counter there wasn't a que today "why hello there hot stuff~" I said while winking at him. "There is something wrong with my cell phone, it doesn't have your number in it~"

He let out a small groan "what do you want Sting?" he asked. A beaming smile graced my lips at that "you remembered my name~" I said happily "and I'd like your number~" I replied winking at him.

He silently cursed himself seeing as it had only encouraged me more "It's rather hard not to remember…" he mumbled before moving to make me a coffee he had made a point of every time I came around he'd make me one despite me not asking for it, each time I'd drink the vile drink because the beauty behind the counter made it for me. "S-so tell me sting…if I agree to go out sometime with you will you stop coming by my workplace so often?"

I thought about it then nodded "sounds good~" I said with a smile "hey Rogue do you know what my shirt is made of?" he looked at me blankly "boyfriend material~" this caused a light blush to dust his cheeks as he put the coffee down. I smirked and handed him the money before winking at him picking up my cup I walked over to a table sitting down I started to watch him work, it was a little busier now.

I looked down to the coffee cup and smiled at the number written on the cup I took out my phone putting the number in then decided to send him a message 'of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favourite' I grinned as he looked at his phone his face instantly blushing.

I grinned the entire time as I drank my coffee, once finished I got up and walked back over to the black beauty "I'm not a photographer but I can picture me and you together~" I said with a wink successfully getting another blush out of him "I'll call you later~" I promised before heading home.

Once home I started to do housework wanting to make sure my house was clean in case Rogue came over at any time. Once the house was spotless I looked at the time seeing it was five pm I took my phone out and called Rogue "hey there~" I said as he answered 'hello sting...' "So can I take you out hot stuff?" I asked. I could imagine his face in in a red blush. 'S-sure…' I grinned "great! I'll see you outside the coffee shop in about an hour!" 'See you there…' "Dress smart sweet cheeks~" I said before putting the phone down.

I started to strip jumping straight into the shower, it being the quickest shower I ever had, before getting out wrapping a towel around my waist other over my shoulders as I picked out a decent shirt and pants, deciding on a red shirt and black pants with black spats. I fed my cat Lector before grabbing my wallet and heading out.

Once I got to the shop I saw Rogue standing awkwardly in front of it in a light blue shirt black pants and smart black shoes. "Hey there," I said with a smile he lifted his hand waving at me. He looked so cute I couldn't help myself from saying, "if you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber~" his face went light red at that.

"B-baka…stop with the cheesy pick-up lines…" he mumbled as he walked up to me before we headed to a really nice Italian restaurant.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked at that a grin spreading across my lips. To prove my point I gave him another one "when I first saw you I looked for a signature, because every masterpiece has one~" his cheeks flared again causing me to smirk this time as I gave him one more "did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass~" I gently tapped his ass to make a point.

He blushed a little more. As we reached the restaurant I saw his eyes widen at how posh it was "I-Isn't this a little too posh..?" he asked nervously glancing between me and the restaurant.

I smiled at him "no this is perfect we can have a private table here since you're not too comfortable with others…the price is fine I have enough," I told him gently. He gave me a rare smile before nodding we headed in "table for two under Eucliffe," I told the man at the desk. He bowed and then took us to our table quickly.

The table was in its own room so no other guests could disturb us I pulled out his seat pushing it back in once he sat before sitting down opposite him. The waiter came and gave us a menu each. "T-thanks for this Sting…you're not as bad as I first thought…" he admitted.

I smiled at that "I'm glad you don't think I'm a looser anymore," I said with a smile as I looked the menu over. The waiter came back to take our order, I ordered lasagna with a bottle of wine Rogue ordered fettuccine alfredo. As we waited for the food we had a small chat getting to know each other I learned that Rogue is nineteen only two years younger than me. He was an A student with very few friends, we shared our sexual preference both being gay. As we ate I stared into his gorgeous ruby orbs "do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes~" I said winking at him.

His face flushed at that as we continued to eat, we had a few glasses of wine with dinner and by the time we left Rogue was a little too tipsy to get home so I decided to take him back to mine. I flagged down a taxi quickly getting Rogue in before getting in myself when I leaned over to put on his seat belt.

Once we got back to mine I fished out my keys and opened the door getting Rogue in first before heading in and shutting my door, once in Rogue jumped me he placed soft kisses over my neck "hmm R-Rogue…" I mumbled before he captured my lips I lost all sense and returned the kiss letting my hands wonder up and down his body finally coming to rest on his perfect ass. I backed him up, down the hall till we reached the door to my bedroom opening it and backing him into it till he fell on the bed.

I crawled on top of him and kissed him once more which he returned, my hands slid underneath his shirt feeling his taut muscles. My free hand slid down to his pants feeling his obvious erection I smirked into the kiss as I undone his pants, he lifted his hips allowing me to pull off his pants boxers and all. I pulled away and looked him up and down wolf whistling at how hot he looked right now "damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged~" I mumbled.

His cheeks flushed more at my words I smiled looking down his body once more my smile widening as my eyes fell on the others already hard cock. I licked my lips before leaning down so my mouth was hovering just above his erection "d-don't be such a t-tease…" he mumbled out as my hot breath hit his aching arousal. My smirk widened at that leaning in so I could lick the tip making him gasp as I licked along the underside of his erection following the vein then back up before taking the head into my mouth making him moan out again.

I groaned softly around his erection vibrations running along his length, my hand slipping to my own pants opening them pulling my erection from my boxers starting to pump it as I swallowed more of his erection. I quickened the pace of my hand as I started to bob my head up and down. My free hand ran up his stomach and chest to play with a dusty pink nipple making him moan louder, his moans were turning me on so much he had such a sweet, sweet voice.

I continued to bob my head while I jacked myself off stopping every so often to give his erection a few hard sucks making him moan more. I pinched a dusty pink nipple sucking hard on his erection and thumbed my slit making us both moan out loudly while we came hard. I swallowed his cum before pulling away and licking my lips "delicious…"

I undone his shirt slipping it off before stripping myself and getting into bed Rogue snuggled into me before quickly falling asleep I soon followed.

A few months later we were sitting in my dining room we'd just had a romantic home cooked meal. We've been dating now for four months he still never failed to amaze me and I found myself falling for him deeper with each second we were together and I could tell form his eyes he felt the same. "Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you the entire room became beautiful," I told him a seriously.

His cheeks flushed a deep red "s-silly…come h-here…" he mumbled. I smiled at him getting up to lean over him kissing him roughly which he eagerly returning it, his hands ran into my hair gripping my blonde locks pulling me downwards forcing me to deepen the kiss. I slipped a hand down to his chest undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Rogue stood up or lips still connected as we headed to my bedroom. One of my hands moved to his ass as the other rested on his hip. We kept walking lips never leaving each other's till we fell onto the bed. I smiled at him from my position on top of him. I started to strip him once again "I want to live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way…" I said softly.

His cheeks flushed like they always did when I told him a pick-up line. I kissed him again as he started to strip me once we were both naked I pulled away "we can stop here…" I told him not wanting to pressure him.

He gave me one of his rare smiles as he gently cupped my cheeks "Sting I want to do it with you…I love you and I trust you…" he said softly. I smiled and kissed him passionately.

I pulled away "turn around…" I told him and he quickly turned around. I smiled at the view I was greeted with Rogue's ass pointing in my direction. I slapped his ass a little before grabbing both cheeks leaning down spreading his cheeks kissing his puckered hole. He gasped a little at that till my tongue darted out to lick his entrance then sucking on it making him moan out. I smiled against his hole before pulling away "is your dad a baker? Because you've got some nice buns~"

Rogue blushed at that all the way up to his ears. I smiled and leaned back in to eat his ass as he moaned and pushed his ass into my face shaking his hips a little. Once satisfied I pulled away and teased his hole with my fingers running them over his entrance "S-Sting…" I took that as my cue to continue as I slipped a finger into his entrance he moaned out a little in pleasure and slight discomfort. He wiggled his hips a little getting used to the odd feeling before pushing back on my finger telling me he was ready.

I started to thrust my finger in and out rather slow at first. I gradually increased the speed till he was ready for the second finger. He groaned as I started to scissor them stretching him for what was to come. I changed the angle of my fingers till they brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him making him moan out in pleasure. I smirked and added the third and final finger as he started to push back against my fingers.

I leaned over him cupping his chin in one hand turning him to face me so I could kiss him removing my fingers as I started to rub my erection over his hole making him moan into the kiss "I love you…" I mumbled when I pulled away once more. I got out a rubber ripping it open with my teeth before slipping it on.

I lined myself up to his entrance "I love you too…" he mumbled just before I thrust into him all in one go. I moaned at the feeling it was just amazing. I started a slow pace at first letting him get used to my huge girth.

Once he started to push back against me I picked up the pace. He moaned loudly at the hard and fast thrusts pushing back against me "m-move with me…" I told him putting my hands on his waist guiding him back wards as I moved back so I was sitting on my feet with him riding my erection as I thrust up to meet him thrust for thrust.

We moaned out together as he moved his head around his lips searching mine, I smiled and kissed him eagerly one of my hands on his hip the other snaking around to grab his erection pumping him in time with my thrusts. Rogue moaned loudly biting onto his bottom lip as I thumbed the slit tipping him over the edge as he came hard over the bed sheets. "S-STING..!" he screamed.

His walls clenching around my erection made e moan and tipped me over the edge after a few more thrusts I came hard into the rubber I pulled out of him and slipped the rubber off tying it off before throwing it into the bin "t-that was amazing…" I mumbled Rogue nodded already almost asleep I helped him lay down waking him a little before moving to lay next to him pulling him into my arms. "I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on…" I whispered into his ear.

I grinned seeing Rogue's bright red cheeks "b-baka…" he mumbled causing me to chuckle a little but I wasn't expecting what he said next "there are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms…"

His face was an even darker shade of red as mine started to darken "R-Rogue…" I mumbled softly "that is the most erotic thing you have ever said to me…" I mumbled.

He turned around and buried his face in my neck "if you ever, EVER tell anyone I said that!" he warned causing me to smile more I kissed his temple wrapping my arms around him holding him close, with that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Please, please review!


End file.
